Slugma
Slugma - Slugma is one of the additional four contestants introduced at the end of episode four, however, he officially joins the show in episode five, the reason for his introduction is that not all types were being represented on the show. Place - Season 1 - 20th Personality - Slugma is a helpful individual, claiming that one of his primary reasons for entering the game is to help the other contestants due to his background in psychology. During Total Pokemon Island (S1) Episode 3 - Slugma's appearance is first confirmed in episode three with a phone call that Gallade receives. Though the conversation is one-sided (as only Gallade's side is heard), it is clear that the conversation is about complaints to the show and that more contestants would be added at a later date. Episode 4 - Slugma appears at the end of the episode, arriving on Gyarados with Omanyte, Shuppet and Deino. He is greeted by Gallade before the episode ends. Episode 5 - In episode five, Slugma is seen in a cave stood on-top of The Rampant Rhyperiors' logo with Shuppet. He asks the others in the cave about how long they think it will be until they are rescued and coincidentally Skrelp enters the cave along with Ferroseed, Clauncher and Tympole to rescue Slugma and Shuppet. After losing the challenge he is sent to the confessional to speak about himself, whilst doing this he claims that both of his parents are psychologists and therapists and Slugma also mentions that he wants to help the other contestants. Due to him recently joining the game, he was granted immunity from the vote. Episode 6 - In episode six, Slugma is seen approaching Spritzee; who is crying on a bed. He offers to help her and lets her know that she is free to talk to him about anything due to his profession. He then meets Ferroseed, who leaves the conversations quickly - causing Slugma some confusion. This is cleared up by Tympole who explains to Slugma that Ferroseed suffers from an anxiety disorder. During the challenge, Slugma is seen with his team whilst they decide on who will be competing in this challenge and Slugma volunteer. He is put up against Trubbish and they both eat a spicy berry, fortunately for Slugma, Trubbish is set on fire due to the berry and leaves the table. Slugma is then seen speaking with Skrelp about her break-up with Clauncher. He offers her the same advice that he gave to Spritzee and is then seen at the campfire ceremony, where it is revealed that Clauncher has been sent home due to illness, meaning that Slugma is safe until next episode. Episode 7 - In episode seven, Slugma is seen speaking with Skrelp. She talks to him about needing to be with Clauncher, which worries Slugma. He asks her if she if implying what he is thinking and in the confessional he says that he 'does not want her to do anything stupid'. During the challenge he is set to fight Cherubi and he loses the battle. Episode 8 - In episode eight, Slugma is seen sitting outside of his team's cabin when he is approached by Skrelp, who says that she has made up her mind. In the confessional he says that he hopes she has made the right choice for herself. During the challenge he is seen with his team whilst Poochyena tries to organise it and Slugma is then seen below deck, hiding from Oddish. Later, Slugma is seen with Glameow, Skrelp, Shuppet and Poochyena as they watch Oddish yell at Buneary from the cannons. Slugma points out that Oddish is tensed, and could snap at any moment. Whilst deciding on who to vote out with the rest of the team he is approached by Skrelp, who thanks him for all of his help. At the campfire ceremony Slugma receives a cannon ball, meaning that he is safe until next episode. Slugma is last seen biding farewell to Skrelp on the docks. Episode 9 - In episode nine, Slugma is seen in the cabins when he is approached by Ferroseed, who asks him about whether he is a therapist. Slugma corrects Ferroseed by saying that he is a trainee psychologist and Ferroseed asks if he can help with his social anxiety issues. Slugma agrees, saying that Ferroseed has already taken the first step by approaching him. During the challenge Slugma climbs hill one with Spritzee, Ferroseed and Tympole and whilst they are heading to the gem Spritzee asks if they can speak in private on another date, which Slugma agrees to. The group then arrive at the gem however it is taken by Buneary, who swoops in and grabs in. Murkrow, Vanillite, Natu and Ralts then arrive and offer to walk back to camp with them. Episode 10 - In episode ten, Slugma is seen in the cabin with Ferroseed. Ferroseed asks him what else he can do to help his anxiety and Slugma says that he has to speak to people he does not know as well. During the challenge, Slugma offers to get some firewood and Tympole tells Lickitung to go with him. Later on, he is seen running back to the campfire site, winning the challenge. Episode 11 - In episode eleven, Slugma is seen with Spritzee besides a bush. Spritzee explains to him that Tynamo has been using people for his own gains and sabotaging others who he sees as a threat, she also warns him that he might be a future target due to his involvement with Ferroseed. In the confessional, Slugma says that he will watch his back and also states that he has never trusted Tynamo. During the challenge, Slugma volunteers and is paired up with Lickitung to compete. During the first part of round one, Slugma answers Icirrus City, scoring seventeen points. During the second part of round one he answers Geomancy, scoring him fifty points. Slugma and Lickitung then make it to round two, and Lickitung scores the first point for them. Slugma then scores the second point by identifying one of the silhouettes as a Durant, meaning that they won the challenge for their team. During the third round, Slugma suggests going for biology, however, Lickitung goes with Chemistry then wins the round by getting an answer worth zero points, meaning that both of them are immune from the next challenge. Episode 12 - In episode twelve, Slugma is seen in his team's cabin with Ferroseed and Tympole, who congratulate him on his performance in the previous day. Due to this, he does not have to compete in the challenge and has immunity when his team loses. After the challenge, he is seen outside of his cabin where Tynamo is trying to convince people to vote out Glameow, in the confessional Slugma says that he can see through Tynamo's 'façade', however, others cannot. At the campfire ceremony it is revealed that he had voted out Tynamo. Episode 13 - Slugma will appear in this episode. Trivia - Category:Season 1 ContestantsCategory:Season 1 CharactersCategory:The Rampant RhyperiorsCategory:Males * Slugma is one of the additional four contestants, the others being Deino, Shuppet and Omanyte. ** He fills the missing Fire typing from the cast. * Slugma was originally going to appear in episode seven, however this was changed due to two additional contestants being cut. * Slugma, as well as the other additional campers, was not chosen via random number generator.